<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Little Charity by Moo_Quack_Adoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136188">Just A Little Charity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moo_Quack_Adoo/pseuds/Moo_Quack_Adoo'>Moo_Quack_Adoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ill add characters as I go - Freeform, M/M, Modern Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moo_Quack_Adoo/pseuds/Moo_Quack_Adoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad day Sasuke finds himself at a coffee shop he's never been to before. Who knew a small decision could change, well, everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is the first fix I've written in years! And my first ever Naruto one!<br/>Life's getting really stressful and i thought this would help alleviate some stress. </p><p>The next chapter should be up in 3-4 days! So let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it was raining.</p><p>There had been a big argument. Shouting, doors slamming, storming out, forgetting car keys and his phone and ending up walking to clear his head. It wasn’t that Sasuke didn’t want to go home, but sometimes walking off the steam and letting the dust settle at home was better than going back to another argument over nothing. But now it had been hours and he wasn’t exactly sure where he was and, of course, it started raining. Hard. Some shelter and something to eat would turn his chappy mood around. The argument started right after Sasuke got back from work and his suit was uncomfortably stuck to him. So sasuke supposed that was the first thing he'd do. After walking around aimlessly a couple of corners, what time was it? Thats when he found a small shop with the lights still on inside, so he headed inside.</p><p>Although all the lights where on, the building was empty except for one employee who was mopping in the middle of the store, looking past him to the counter it appeared to be a coffee shop. The chairs being either tucked neatly under the table or stacked up on top and he worked on the floor. He turned to face Sasuke. He had messy blond hair, and a face mask that covered the lower portion of his face.</p><p>“Can I help you?” He said as he saw Sasuke. “yeah, are you open?” every second he was there he doubted it. But the man nodded instantly. “Yeah, what can I get you?” He was now leaning on the broom.</p><p>“Food” it wasn't that Sasuke was rude, he just wasn't much of a talker. And right now he was definitely not in the mood for fake politeness and small talk. He was definitelygetting a cold in the morning. Not to meantion hadn't eaten since lunch, and what time was it now anyway?</p><p>“hmmm.” He seamed to contemplate for a moment. “Hows Ramen? I got some of that on the stove if you'd like"</p><p>“Yeah, that's fine" a small smile did creep onto Sasuke lips. It wasn't his choice of meal but knowing it was already on stove meant he wouldn't have to wait long. Pluss, he really doubted he’d get anything until he got back home.</p><p>“Cool, take a seat! Oh! And watch your step!” and with that he vanished from behind the counter. He was far to chipper and energetic for Someone working in a small shop this time of night.</p><p>Moving to a seat more centre store, away from the loud rain taped windows and the wet floor Sasuke sat for a few moments, letting his mind wonder a bit more.</p><p>"Hope this is okay" came a voice and then a bowl was placed in front of him. Some cutlery too. “Thanks"</p><p>“No problem” and, what looked like a smile if the crinkle in his eyes was anything to go off. “Just give me a shout if I’m needed" and with that he walked away. Although it wasn’t the best food Sasuke had ever eaten, not by a long shot, it felt like heaven. Every part of his body was soaked through hours ago and something warm felt like a gift from the gods! Sasuke wasn’t one for conversation so he finished up in silence, listening to the weather and and chairs being’s moved as the worker continued to clean. Once Sauske had finished his food and had his fill of listening to the other man whistle it was time for the next obstacle. “hey erm-"</p><p>“Naruto”</p><p>“Naruto, any chance you got a phone I can use?” looking over his shoulder to the employee.</p><p>“not professionally but your welcome to use mine" and he pulled one out of his apron, handing it over to Sasuke. “loose yours?”</p><p>“I left it at home"</p><p>"Must be pretty far if you stayed out in the rain instead of going back to get it"</p><p>"Hmm" Taking the phone, eyes looking up to the right corner reading ‘0:30' Is that really the time? Shit. </p><p>“what’s this shop called?”</p><p>"Hokage" The worker just stood by Sasuke unmoving instead of returning to his job. “Thanks" He quickly googled the postcode and text it to Itachis number (he memorised it encase of emergencies) and returned it. "Thank you"</p><p>“No Problem! That's what in here for" and another smile, definitely too energetic for this time of night. And with that he took Sasukes bowl and headed back towards the counter. “How much do I owe?”  Sasuke sounded a more rude next to this guy. I'd only he really cared.</p><p>“That’s on the house. Don’t worry" he shouted back. After a few minutes Sasuke got his stuff to wait for Itachi outside, under the shelter of the store from the rain. He was still far too wet for comfort. After about 10 minutes after Sasuke left the door was locked, and the guy gave Sasuke a wave, and then lights were turned off.</p><p>Once Itachi had pulled up with a hot water bottle, blanket and Sasukes phone on the dashboard. Sasuke got in the car and got comfy. “you must be starving, I'll make you some food when we get back" Itachi was as placid as ever.</p><p>“I’m fine" and with that the ride home began in silence, except the quite music from the radio. But Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what had just happened. When he Googled the place it definitely said 'coffee shop', why would a coffee shop have ingredients for Ramen? And why was it even open? The opening times were “6am-10pm".</p><p>Some things just didn’t add up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Second Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second time was much later. About a month or so.</p><p>Sasuke and Itachi had just done a meeting together on the other side of town. It taken longer than expected and now they were finally on their way home. In usual Uchiha style, silence expect quite music. Sasuke loved his brother. He was probably the only person who didn’t compare him to well, himself. Itachi was gifted at everything he did. Except cooking apparently, and no one else let him forget it. But Sasuke felt like he could bomb a city and Itachi would have something to commend him about it. Not that he could do no wrong, but that there was always something to appreciate when it came to him. A feeling he really appreciated.</p><p>The traffic wasn’t great and Sasuke spent most the time looking bored out the window as Itachi drove. It’s not that Sasuke avoided driving. He just preferred not to.</p><p>As they turned a corner Sasuke could see a bus stop up ahead, and a familiar mess of blond.</p><p>“Itachi pull over"</p><p>“What?” He seemed a little confused.</p><p>“Pull over, right there.”</p><p>And so he did. Once the car had come to a stop Sasuke opened the door and stepped out. Shit what was his name? It was something stupid “Naruto?” he called pretty uncertian, and right on que the man turned away from his phone and looked towards him. Sasuke waved his arms and a gesture to come over. He couldn’t help but ask himself why he was doing this, it was extremely out of character. Very bizarre. But he didn’t like being in people debt, not over anything. And he knew this guy went out of his way to give Sasuke shelter and some food. Why and to what extent he wasn’t sure. But he’d be dammed if he stayed in debt to someone he didn’t even know.</p><p>The blond bent down for a moment and came over carrying five shopping bags. “oh hey its you!” he called and stopped by the car, placing his bags down again at his feet. “your totally different when your not soaked through” he joked. He was wearing a face mask again, this one black with what looked like an animals face stitched into the front, grey sweatpants and a bright orange hoodie. Questionable in Sasukes opinion.</p><p>“It's sasuke" he added in his usual flat tone as he looked the man over. “where you heading?”</p><p>“oh! Just back home! Weekly shop and all" and he lightly kicked on of the bags to prove his point. “I don’t drive so I’m just waiting in the buss”. Was this guy always this full of energy? That’s definitely getting on Sasukes nerves. He let out a light huff and looked over at the crowded Bus stop. “get in" and then crouched back into the car.</p><p>“Wow. Really? Are you sure? You really don’t have to-"</p><p>“I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it" and with that Sasuke shut his door and let out a sigh. Let’s get this over with as the only thought in his head.</p><p>“Well that’s interesting" Itachi smiled at him as Naruto loaded his stuff into the back of the car and slid in himself in the seat Behind Sasuke.</p><p>“So where where do you live?” Itachi asked. Turning to face the back seats.</p><p>“I live down town, near the old train station. Do you need the adress?</p><p>“No that’s fine, I know where it is" and with that Itachi pulled the car out and started driving. He knew almost everywhere in this city off by heart, it was another reason he outclassed Sasuke.</p><p>“So how do you know Sasuke?”</p><p>“ahh he came in the shop I work at awhile ago for some food, it was super late and he was soaked through"</p><p>“Oh I see" another amused tone. Sasuke needed to change the topic if he was going to survive this detor.</p><p>“Nice mask" he interrupted. Any conversation was better than a humiliating one.</p><p>“ahh thank you! My friend made it for me as a gift! Cool right?”</p><p>Sasuke didn’t answer, so Itachi continued the polite conversation.</p><p>The rest of the ride was filled with small talk  between Itachi and Naruto about the weather, the area,  and everything else absolutely unimportant. Once they reached the old station Naruto was leaning on the back of Sasukes chair giving directions. The area was a lot rougher and more run down than anywhere Sasuke had ever been before, be supposed Itachis car stood out like a sore thumb. How annoying.</p><p>He pulled up outside a large brick building that looked as run down as the rest of the area. With worn metal frames and doors exploring the silver underneither the original balck colour. It appeared to be a block of flats.</p><p>“Well this is me!” he chirped! “thank you for the lift!” he moved off Sasukes chair and back into his seat properly. “what do I owe you for the ride?:</p><p>“It’s fine. A friend if Sasuke is a friend of mine" Itachi added.</p><p>“Oh wow! Sweet! Thank you!” as he unfastened his seat belt and started gathering his stuff. “thanks a billion! You’re a life saver" why was this guy so over dramatic?</p><p>“I'll help with your stuff" Sasuke added getting out the car and opening the door for him.</p><p>“That’s alright, you guys have helped enough"</p><p>“How are you going to open all those doors with your hands full. Idiot" he added as he grabbed three of the bags. Naruto just laughed nervously and thanked Itachi again before heading over to the front door and entering the code.</p><p>“What floor you on?”</p><p>“The seventh, but the lifts broken still so we’re gonna have to use the stairs" opening a door to the stairway.</p><p>“Do you do this all the time?”</p><p>“Every week yeah. I usually just use my elbows or feet to do the doors, but it beats going the gym I save loads of cash this way". He let out a playful snicker “What about you? do you work out?”</p><p>“I guess so, but not religiously"</p><p>“Ahh we should go together sometime. Oh! I’d you like running there’s this good run through this neighbourhood to a public park and we can grab lunch at the end of it, what do you think?”</p><p>“Why would I want to do that?”</p><p>“Because" and he stopped and turned to face Sasuke “we're friends"</p><p>“tch" and Naruto continued to walk up the stairs. “What did you buy? You said this is just for a week right?”</p><p>“The essentials, milk, fruit, cereal, instant noodles, stuff like that"</p><p>“Instant noodles aren’t essential"</p><p>“pfft says you. I practically live on the stuff" he boasted.</p><p>“That’s gross. And not good for you"</p><p>“Hey I don’t need health tips from a guy who forgets his umbrella I the rain"</p><p>“Why don’t you learn to drive. Wouldn’t it make shopping easier?”</p><p>“Yeah I suppose. But there’s no point really it’s a huge expense and I can get around fine with public transport. Not to mention I’d need somewhere to park it and stuff, plus a lot more money" He turned and opened a door leading into a corridor that looked shabby and extremely outdated with a musky smell. “Ahh your car is so cool! I’ve never been in a car this fancy before!” this made Sasuke roll his eyes.</p><p>Naruto continued to walk until he stopped outside a door, presumably his, and dropped his bags and fished keys out his back pocket</p><p>“You shouldn't leave important stuff in your back pockets"</p><p>“Ha. Sorry Ma"</p><p>And the door was opened, Naruto stepped inside “You can come in". So he did. It was small and had beige painted walls that could probably use another layer of paint, and old wooden floors. A number of face masks hung up by the door instead of coats. Some of them were a plain colour such as white, navy, black or orange. The rest having animal faces stitched into them or patterned fabric. Strange place to keep a collection in Sasukes opinion.</p><p>He followed Naruto through the small, and messy, apartment into the kitchen space. “sorry about the mess I didn’t expect company".</p><p>“it’s fine".</p><p>“I really owe you for all this help! If you need anything let me know" But Sasuke was too busy looking around the apartment from where he stood. The apartment was messy. Not is a dirty way, but an unorganised way. Something about it really charmed Sasuke. At his home everything had a place and it was always perfect. But here, there were books left open where they’d been abandoned mid page, remote, pillows messily lay on the sofa where they’d been moved in an attempt to get comfy, consoles and remotes left around from use. It made the apartment look lived in and homely.</p><p>“So what do you do for fun?”</p><p>“What?” the question breaking him from his thoughts.</p><p>“What do you do for fun?”</p><p>“Not a lot really”</p><p>“Okay Mr. Secret give me your phone" holding out his hand. Sasuke would usually ignore this kind of request. But for some reason he complied. Maybe it’s because he was in his home. Or Maybe it was the crease in his eyes showing a smile again.</p><p>He phone was handed back with nothing open and Sasuke returned it to his pocket.</p><p>“I added you on Facebook” he chimed before going behind another door “so we can stay in touch!”</p><p>“Okay"</p><p>“Oh! Me and my friends are hanging out at the club Ninja on Saturday, you should totally come"</p><p>“It’s not really my scene"</p><p>“Awwww come on Sasuke! You have to come!”</p><p>“We'll see"</p><p>Naruto let out a huff and offered up his hand “Thanks for today. That was really cool of you"</p><p>“No problem" and Sasuke accepted the handshake.</p><p>Until naruto grabbed his arm firmly and removed his cufflink. “there! Now you have to come!” he held it up with pride and placed it in his pocket.</p><p>A small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth “fine. I’ll see you then.”</p><p>When Sasuke returned to the car, Itachi started the route home immediately with a small smile. </p><p>"Shut up."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for my spelling, as usual. </p><p>This came quicker than expected! The story's going to start picking up from the next chapter! Promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Behind The Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fridays were always super stressful. He always had to stay behind till late every week tying up the loose ends. He’d usually work from home over the weekend anyway, he didn’t have much else to do and that’s clearly how his farther expected the family to operate. But being the only person in the building brought a certain sense of calm that home and work hours didn’t bring.</p><p>It wasn’t until he was leaving that his phone pinged. He assumed it was Itachi, or maybe his mother, no one else really contacted him.</p><p>The phone displayed an unknown number, the message was just a waving emoji.</p><p>
  <em>‘Who is this?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘ITS ME! NARUTO!’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘ARE YOU REALLY GONNA COME TOMARROW' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘?????’</em>
</p><p>Sasuke couldn’t help the smile. What an idiot. Even his texts were idiotic. He didn’t respond instantly, but contemplated the journey home. He hadn’t thought about it since he left Narutos apartment. In all honesty he forgot. Was he going to go? He hated crowds and loud music. He wouldn’t know anyone there. He had work to complete. He didn’t even really know this guy, at all. Why should he go?</p><p>Once he got back and had something to eat, he was back on his laptop continuing his work. He couldn’t stop glancing at his phone and thinking about what he'd do the next evening. He said he added him on Facebook, right? Sasuke opened up a new tab and headed over to Narutos profile. His profile pic was a picture of a bowl of Ramen, and the cover photo was a cartoon with frogs on it.</p><p>A quick scroll showed the most recent posts were resharing memes. So he decided to click on photos and see if there was anything there. All the photos he was tagged in seemed to be with at least three other people, and he had a face mask on in all of them? What did he look like under that mask?</p><p>Clicking though uploaded photos they largely seemed to be the same faces as the group tagged ones, all the others were poor quality camera shots, making it hard to see a face. There was one photo, buried deep on ‘profile pictures' showing his full face, obviously younger looking more like a mid teens photos dressed in a button up shirt. But there was a weird filter over the top.</p><p>Why was this guy getting under his skin? Sasukes never been this interested in a stranger before. Sasuke reached over and grabbed his phone. He’s just curious is all.</p><p>
  <em>‘yeah. That cufflink was expensive’ </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>‘we’re gonna be there around 10 or something'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘as helpful as always' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘stop being such a bastard’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘okay. Idiot'. </em>
</p><p>--</p><p>Sasuke would be ashamed to admit how much he’d been thinking about this outing all day. Wondering about what time he should arrive, what to wear, how he will find Naruto in the crowd, should he actually turn up, how he will get there. Far too much time.</p><p>Especially on the outfit. It’s not that Sasuke didn’t care about his appearance, on the contrary, he cared a lot. But most days he either donned a suit or loungewear in the house. Social outfits weren’t an interest as work ate the majority of his time.</p><p>He decided on a button up shirt and fitted jeans. That made him look casual enough, right? They didn’t need to know it was designer.</p><p>He decided he'd drive himself. He didn’t plan to drink too much, or even stay very long, so driving home shouldn’t be a problem.  Parking around the corner in a quiet but we’ll let place, Sasuke walked up to the doors and waited to get in, glancing at his phone. The time reading “11:20"</p><p>‘WERE HERE! LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU ARE’ the message displayed was sent around an hour ago.</p><p>He sent a quick “here" before heading inside.</p><p>The building was large, and hand many rooms. So Sasuke decided he’d make his way through the club leisurely, grabbing a drink in one of the rooms where the music wasn’t so annoying.</p><p>It wasn’t until around another thirty minutes that Sasuke could make out a familiar mess of blond dancing in the crowd. As he made his way closer, weaving through the mass of others dancing, he could make out a girl he was dancing with who had short pink hair. They seemed to be talking and then the girl left. Sasuke reached out and touched his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey"</p><p>Naruto turned around, cup in hand with a look of suprise. Which quickly turned into a big smile.</p><p>His face wasn’t covered anymore, and Sasuke couldn’t help but stare. It wasn’t until a few moments later when the smile was replaced with a look of concern that Sasuke realised Naruto was speaking to him.</p><p>“-everything okay?”</p><p>“You’re not wearing a mask" shit. He spoke before his brain registered. Narutos face just went blank before it was replaced with an awkward laugh, raising the hand to the back of his neck.</p><p>“Ahhh. I’m sorry. The whiskers are a little weird"</p><p>“No I was, looking at your smile”. He could feel his cheeks heat up. Why wasn’t his brain working? He needed to change the topic. “Can I have my Cufflink back?”</p><p>“what?” he laughed “no way did I bring it here! It’s at home! If I lost it I’d have to sell a Kidney or something". He snickered at his own joke.</p><p>“come on. I'll introduce you to everyone” grabbing Sasukes wrist and leading him off the floor to the corner. He introduced him to all his friends. The Pink haired girl he was dancing with earlier was called Sakura. There was someone loud called Kiba and Lee, a shy girl called Hinata and a boastful one named Ino. Though fortunately, due to the loud music, Sasuke didn’t need to make small talk with the others. However unfortunately, he couldn’t avoid dancing the entire night, and ended up dancing a few with the girls as well as being physically forced into one with Naruto grabbing his hands and using him like a puppet to move his hands. And although he hated every moment of being a puppet, it was such preferable to dancing with the girls, who kept getting a little too in his comfort zone, laying the compliments on thick and batting their eyelashes. Far too uncomfortable.</p><p>Sasuke did notice Lee, if he remembered the name right, didn’t drink all night. But Naruto just said he was the designated driver before handing Sasuke another glass and pulling a different friend onto the floor with him.</p><p>Although it wasn’t how Sasuke would choose to spend his time, it wasn’t completely bad. And before he knew it,  it was 4am and they were being evicted from the club. Shit. He didn’t intend to stay that long, and he was too intoxicated to drive. He wasn’t drunk, just slightly more than Tipsy, having a drink or two more than he planned.  He'd have to call a taxi. Everyone piled into a car that Lee was driving as Sasuke pulled out his phone.</p><p>“hey what’s up?”</p><p>“I need to call a cab"</p><p>“what? No way? You can just stay at mine!” and he stole the phone out of his hands “pluss you want your cufflink don’t you?”</p><p>To which Sasuke only mattered “idiot" in response.</p><p>Naruto turned, shouting “SEE YOU LOOSERS" as Lee got ready to drive away.</p><p>He was lucky he got under Sasukes skin. Or at least piqued .his interest, or he wouldn’t have gotten away with half the stunts he’d pulled so far.</p><p>“come on it's this way" and Naruto started to walk the opposite way down the road, Sasuke following suit.</p><p>“I’m glad you came! I didn’t think you would" giving a goofy smile. he was definitely further gone than Sasuke. But not completely so like everyone else.</p><p>“like you said. I wanted my cufflink".</p><p>“HA. Your so funny dude”</p><p>Once Sasuke helped Naruto navigate up the stairs and into his apartment Naruto made them each a glass of water and set it out of the coffee table in front of his worn out couch.</p><p>“why don’t we actually talk?”</p><p>“What"</p><p>“Well we’ve hung out a few times now. And I don’t know anything about you. So let’s talk!”</p><p>“tch"</p><p>“okay erm.....how about we play a game, I ask a question and then you can. If you don’t wanna answer you get a new question".</p><p>“That’s not a game"</p><p>“it is. Shush”</p><p>A short contemplation before “sure. But I get to start"</p><p>“ahh okay! Fire away" he was definitely starting to sober up a bit more.</p><p>“Why was there Ramen in a coffee shop? And why were you open past hours to serve me” Sasuke was seriously asking but Naruo was all but giggling at the end of the couch, leaning on the arm rest.</p><p>“You suck at this game! Your only supposed to ask one question" he had some water before continuing with a soft smile on his face “so it closes 7. But if I stay behind and do all the cleaning and the paperwork then I can cook my meals for free so I do that to save on rent.” He turned more to face Sasuke again now “it was actually my Ramen that I served you, you seamed like you needed it. And I served you because you were soaked through and you looked sad and I don’t know any decent food places that were still open unless you wanted Take out, but you didn’t look like you had anywhere to take the food out too" he beamed at Sasuke again “and now I have a friend! So it all worked out".</p><p>“why would you do that?”</p><p>Naruto just shrugged “I don’t know, the same reason you drove me home I suppose. A little bit of charity” Taking another chug of water before adding “My turn! How old are you"</p><p>“Twenty four”</p><p>“Oh cool! I'll be Twenty Four in a few weeks!”</p><p>“what’s with the masks?” Sasuke really didn’t best around the Bush.</p><p>Naruto let out another nervous laugh before looking somewhere out the window behind Sasuke. “ahh well. That’s the whiskers. People don’t really take me seriously, and I got bullied for it a lot when I was a kid. And it's hard to get a job if you have a, erm" he gestured his face with his hand as he struggled to get a word, he looked deep in concentration now “I don’t know, markings on your face. So it’s just easier to cover it up.</p><p>“so why no pictures?”</p><p>“it’s a one question game"</p><p>“It’s the same topic”</p><p>The laugh was giddy this time. “okay, okay, that’s just for the job thing again since a lot of places will check Facebook before they call you in. If you look at any of my friend accounts their pictures in there but I’d rather not risk it on my profile. Ino photoshoped them off on an image once years ago he did a large gesture with this arms “I think I was in high-school, but it made me kinda uncomfortable looking at it.” His eyes met sasukes again “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. Is it weird? I can put one back on"</p><p>“no its fine” a small smile “I didn’t even notice them. You shouldn’t hide it" he just recieved a word ky smile after that.</p><p>“Well now it’s my turn again! If we’re just cutting too the chase - Why where you out so late and in the rain when we met?”</p><p>“ah...pass"</p><p>“what!”</p><p>“pass" Sasuke may have been slightly passed Tipsy, but he wasn’t loose lipped enough quite yet.</p><p>“Fine fine. What’s your house like? Your car looked fancy!”</p><p>“It’s large, and pretty empty. Like a big show home. I live with my parents still, I guess I’m not really home enough to justify my own place”.</p><p>“do you like it?”</p><p>“no....not really”</p><p>There was a short awkward moment before Naruto responded “that’s too bad! I hear home is where the heart is"</p><p>“I don’t think your using that phrase right”.</p><p>“oh.... Well anyway! You can stay in the bed, ill take the couch.” And with that he stood up and lead me to his room. It was even messier than the living room, clothes and items all over the place, fairy lights tied around all the worn furniture. There were Polaroids and other photos blue tacked randomly to the wall. But the most noticeable thing was the double mattress on the floor. Not even on a bed frame. With unmade bright orange bedding.</p><p>“Ignore the mess. I wasn’t expecting you to come over again.”</p><p>“I thought you planned it. To get back my cufflink”</p><p>“oh yeah" another giddy laugh “I didn’t think of that"</p><p>“Idiot"</p><p>“You need to stop calling me Idiot! Or you’ll just look like a bastard”.</p><p>“Idiot”</p><p>“Bastard"</p><p>They held eye contact for a moment before Naruto gestured the wardrobe “feel free to borrow something more comfortable to sleep in. The bathrooms next door. The apartments small so you can’t get lost. And feel free to wake me up for anything. Grabbing a pillow and a blanket from the drawer he started to leave the room again.</p><p>“oh and the light doesn’t work so just turn off the fairy lights with the plug by the bed. Night!~”</p><p>---</p><p>Sleeping on a mattress on the floor was a very new experience to Sasuke. If it wasn’t so late and alcohol in his system he probably wouldn’t have gotten any sleep. He chose to sleep in his clothes, leaving his shoes by the bedroom door. Other people’s clothes always felt a little uncomfortable to Sasuke. He grabbed his dying phone and saw the time was 3pm. Also, a missed call and Text from Itachi asking if he’s okay. Sasuke let out a sigh and headed to the bathroom to wash his face for a quick freshen up. This was all such strange behaviour for him. He thought it would be best to leave now and get home before it got any later.</p><p>Though that plan was quicky squashed when the door turned out to be locked (of course it was) and he couldn’t find the keys.</p><p>Time to wake up Naruto.</p><p>Naruto was completely out of it on the couch covered in blankets and drooling into the pillow.</p><p>“Hey. Loser" shaking his shoulder until the blond woke up.</p><p>“Hnn” was the only response.</p><p>“I need to leave, where’s the keys?”</p><p>Naruto jut gave another hum before rolling on his back and stretching. But didn’t move much beyond that.</p><p>“Naruto" he called sharply. To which Naruto opened one eye, looking at him lazily.</p><p>“I need the keys"  Sasukes temper was starting to rise.</p><p>“You can’t leave. You stink" he mumbled.</p><p>“I’ll shower when I get home. Get up"</p><p>“five more minutes” and he rolled over to face the back of the couch. Sasuke was really loosing his patience. “UP!” he demanded before grabbing the blanket and pulling it off Naruto. Revealing the boy was just wearing boxers and his t-shirt from the night before. He let out a whine before rolling back over and sitting up.</p><p>“Fine. You happy?”</p><p>“very much so. Now keys"</p><p>“fine. Fine" He got up, ruling at his eyes and walked over to the kitchen, opening one of the drawers and rummaging around. Then he made his way back to Sasuke, his eyes almost closed. And held his hand out. Keys and Sasukes Cufflink. “do you really need to go”.</p><p>“Yeah, I have work to do”</p><p>Naruto didn’t respond to that, weather he didn’t have something to say or too tired Sasuke didn’t know, but he suspected the latter. So he headed towards the door. “see you around Naruto"</p><p>“you better" and he got back on the couch with blankets. “Sakuras really into you, you should come hang out with us again".</p><p>Sasuke couldn’t helped frown at that. He gave a glance at the masks all lined up before he opened the door to make his way home.</p><p>Once he found his car, relief washing over him he opened his phone to tell Itachi he’d be home soon. The car felt really cold and definitely helped clear the dull ache in Sasukes head a little bit. So he opened his GPS and added his adress.</p><p>His phone pinged with a message from Itachi.</p><p>‘<em>Have a good time last night ;)</em> ‘</p><p>Sasuke didn’t justify it with an answer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The puppet dance is something one of my friends does to me. It is extremely foolish.<br/>Also now they've started opening up more the story has officially begun! Hurray!! </p><p>Comments and feedback appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry my spelling isn't great! Any feedback and comments is much appreciated!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>